


Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Last Days' Memories

by Reduction_of_the_Revolution



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/M, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reduction_of_the_Revolution/pseuds/Reduction_of_the_Revolution
Summary: Once between white and black there can only be separated by one sharp line of grey, do you really have the ability to tell to which side you truly belong?Neither hope or despair, nor darkness or light, an aimless hermit avoiding humanity's environment ever since that certain day.You have never belonged to anything, or anyone, to none's doting home and no kind person existent in the present time.Nobody remembers your name or face, nobody cares about you, either.Who are you, calling yourself a protector of justice?Dripping blood marking that deadpanned face as pale as a death angel's, mercilessly murdering those you do not claim worthy to live on in this cruel world.What was your name again..?Mizu... Empty?





	Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Last Days' Memories

Seemingly endless depths of the ocean, reflecting different shades of the sky's blue, from azure to the deepest sea level's black. Streams sending warm and cold amounts of aqua and therefore a force to shift the climate through natural types of tunnels. It was mainly an unknown world embraced by peacefullest tranquility resting below an easily alterable surface. 

And midst one of these unexhaustable flows as utterly foreign appearance, a slender girl was steadily carried away. Due to having furled to a perfect fetal curl, the long-sleeved jacket's weight lasting on her shoulders didn't lead to sinking under. 

Long strands, tinted with glossy colour as though wrought from milk chocolate, gently weaved around her waist. Closed eyes indicated the state of deep sleep, phases of dreaming and processing experiences that being had drifted off into. Not the tiniest touch of additional emotion was displayed along with her relaxed countenance.

Transparent bubbles escaped from her mouth, dancing up as light sliver, while following a trail of narrowing circles in order to meet the fresh air. Eyelids fluttered, momentarily revealing light marbles, which had been hidden behind for an undetermined while.

[...What is this place? ]

Thoughts, scattered in her mind, being snippets of an entity, gradually pieced themselves back together. An empty world's dull walls, exposing different shades of grey, irresistably became repainted with informations', sensations' and facts' variety. Although the multitude of experiences to recall began making proper sense, a part was engulfed, swallowed whole by an impervious fog commonly termed oblivion. 

Without any urge of breathing oxygen, floating adrift as lonesome and irrelevant presence... Within her heart and brain, the minutes, hours, days and months fetched by the clock didn't matter anymore.

It was a somehow contradictory contribution to impart constant happiness, yet to her, that might have been unfathomable, utterly absurd in her clouded eyes.

Stretching her numb body to inverse its nonelastic muscles' shape, due to not receiving use in a long time, she let out a quiet yawn and sent another trail of liquid pearls float up quickly.

[... Have I, perhaps, forgotten something important...?]

Meaningful words, pictures and experiences, bursting with vividness, sounds puzzling themselves together to shape memories. Importance didn't fit into a single thing accessing her mind, which had for once swiftly reacquired clear vigilance. Left behind in her head was the light dizziness belonging to confusion.

[...Well, I would certainly remember, if it was of such great concern to me.]

The attempt of coiling herself back into a comfortable position was interrupted by something unexpected.

Out of the blue, she was confronted with a rather painful prickle of electricity surging through her torso and head. The so far untouched neutrality displayed on her facial features decreased, as her eyebrows formed a slightly worried frown. Black shadows spread on her view, tainting the beautiful blue right before her eyes to a view stained with sprouting blurs, seeds of darkness extending their roots to narrow her sight like overtaking parasites.

[...What is happening..?]

Before the question had an opportunity to sink in, the entire surroundings were abruptly covered by an adamant layer of pure black. It felt like the icy blanket of death had enfolded her into the lonely embrace of drowning meters awash the sparkly surface, so different, so bright compared to the apparently groundless darkness of the sea.

The lighthearted place she had never wished to reach with even a fiber of an unresponsive heart ever again.

Her notion dissolved into thin air within a mere second's passage, leading her to become lulled to unconsciousness and her limbs gradually growing limp. A human mind enwrapped by imagination, hopes and despair thrown back altogether in dreams' and nightmares' diversity, where any day was mentally digested in every single detail...

—Unto the moment she perceived a foreign voice filling her ears and the soothing noise of waves washing against the shore...

**Author's Note:**

> With this fan fiction, I wish to start a full series featuring an edited storyline starting from the Despair Arc.
> 
> Events that deem too rushed or badly planned by the creators will be rewritten. My word count on each chapter may differ depending on my inspiration and interest, yet I am determined to keep it as consistent as possible and am very slow to plan things out thoroughly, which is why certain fragments will take significant time to be published.
> 
> To add on, I might write the Despair Arc version of the story parallel to it in case my motivation and energy level allows me to.
> 
> The first chapter is pretty old, around two years when my verbalizations were notably more detailed, so the writing style is likely to change in future chapters.
> 
> Thank you for being here and joining me in the progression of a sinister game between hope and despair!


End file.
